


Pushover

by dreamingseventeen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Also Seungkwan is comic relief because of course he is, Don't let your books get overdue kids but do start to date one of the cute library-goers, F/M, Fluff, Seungcheol is tangentially mentioned because I cannot stay away from him, So much fluff you might die but die happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingseventeen/pseuds/dreamingseventeen
Summary: You’re an assistant at one of the libraries at your college, which means you come in contact with hundreds of your fellow students a day– but what do you do when a very attractive one asks you for a favor?





	Pushover

All that could be heard throughout the huge library that day was the humming of the air conditioning and the occasional turning of pages by stressed college students who were scattered about the study area in front of your long desk. You were scanning books that you had just scooped out of the drop-off in a long, monotonous process that was not helped by the utter silence around you. It was August, and the tall windows of the library let in the brilliant sun, but the harsh climate control inside had you slipping a cardigan on every day. The ends of its sleeves fell over your palms.

Hani, your fellow library assistant and close friend, sat to your left nonchalantly flipping through a literary magazine. Her feet were propped up on the desk and she leaned back in her office chair in total ignorance of your struggle. Had the head librarian been there, you would have knocked her legs down and fussed at her to help you, but you were too bored to truly care.

“I hope to be published in one of these some day,” she whispered to you, cocking her head and pulling the magazine closer to her face. “Professor Lee said it’s not really that difficult if you’re persistent about contacting the editor.”

“Mm-hmm,” you hummed in response. Hani sighed at your bland reaction while you slid another book onto the cart to be shelved. 

“I was hoping he would pair me up with Junghee or– who’s that hot bookworm guy– Wonwoo for our first project,” she continued before closing the magazine and tossing it on the desk, next to her shoes. “Instead I’m stuck with you, the literary genius who gets our work done and turns it in on time.”

“Such a hard life!” You giggled quietly, beaming at the amused look on Hani’s face. “Wonwoo was in my French class last year, so I know he never turns in his work. Why would you want him as a partner?” You scoffed, pausing your scanning to ponder.

“Oh, it’s just that mystery factor! Have you seen him? He looks like the main character from a James Patterson novel, if Patterson wrote on hot Asian men,” she insisted. You slapped your hand over your mouth as to not burst out laughing.

“Speaking of which, if you help me with these returns we can go to that new café and bookstore on campus before my next lecture,” you offered as your looked to your watch for the time. She nodded enthusiastically and leaned forward to grab the other scanner.

The two of you sat in silence for what felt like hours but was certainly only minutes, dazed by hundreds of bar codes and your fingers numbed by the rough covers of old books. You appreciated these quiet moments, the kind that drew you to volunteering at the library in the first place, despite the fact that scanning books might just be your least favorite activity ever.

“Excuse me,” a deep voice interrupted you, and you spun around in the chair to see Wonwoo, waving a thick book in one hand and his student ID in the other, obviously waiting to check out.

“Oh, sorry,” you laughed, embarrassed. You scooted up to the computer and held your hand out for his ID before scanning it. You were surprised at the bright red letters that jumped across the screen. “Wonwoo, you have an outstanding check-out from last year, so I can’t let you check out,” you said in a low voice, handing him back his ID.

“That can’t be right,” he murmured as he leaned over the desk. You could smell peppermint on his breath and took too much notice of how his button-down hung off his shoulders.

“Looks like you checked out Sunflower That Doesn’t Bloom in Summer in the spring semester and never returned it,” you explained, pulling your eyes away from the computer screen and meeting his. They were a deep brown, the kind you could get lost in since you had never been this close to him despite having classes together. 

He placed his palms flat on the desk and loomed over you with his wide shoulders. His glasses sat high on his nose and a distinguishable smolder took over his face. “Ah, my friend Seungcheol– you know, the class president?– borrowed that from me and I guess he never dropped it off. Can’t you let me by just this once? I need that book for Professor Lee’s project and since you and I are friends, this shouldn’t be a problem, right?”

You took the book from his hand, as if you were about to scan it, and the satisfied look on Wonwoo’s face made you all the more delighted.

“I’m afraid that’s not how it works, Jeon Wonwoo,” you smirked. “Track Seungcheol down for that novel and I’ll hold this for you,” you shook the book in front of his face in a teasing manner. He huffed and bit his lower lip, straightening his back.

“I see,” he murmured. He never once broke his intimidating stare into your eyes, but you held your ground. You reached underneath the desk and picked out a tiny watermelon lollipop from a secret jar that the head librarian kept. You held it the sweet out to him, an obnoxious smile on your face.

“Have a good day, Wonwoo, and find that book,” you mocked. His mouth opened in surprise before morphing into an annoyed smile. He snatched the sucker from your hand and readjusted the bag strap on his shoulder.

“See you, Y/N,” he whined. You snickered to yourself, as did Hani behind you, as Wonwoo turned on his heel and paced out the front door.

“You are something else,” Hani exclaimed. A student looked up from his paper, almost as exasperated as Wonwoo had been.

“And then she gave him a lollipop,” Hani clutched her sides with laughter as she explained the events to your mutual friend, Seungkwan, on the way to Mr. Lee’s literature class several days later. 

Seungkwan exploded with laughter alongside her, and you simply shook your head, admiring the thick green trees along the sidewalk. You had been thinking about Wonwoo a concerning amount since your library encounter, and you often wondered if you were too harsh with him.

“Wow, Y/N, you’re on a whole other level,” Seungkwan sang. You grinned in spite of yourself at his amazement, admitting that the story really was funny. “If you aren’t careful, you two might just end up as lovers.”

“Oh, shut up!” You groaned, slapping his shoulder and walking ahead of Seungkwan and Hani so they wouldn’t see your burning cheeks.

“She’s embarrassed!” He called after you, and you could hear Hani whistling in agreement. You pretended not to know them as you slipped into the lecture hall and practically ran to Mr. Lee’s room.

You sat in your usual spot, in the middle and slightly to the right, and you were normally alone since Hani used the class as an opportunity to flirt with Seungkwan. Mr. Lee’s tall but frail frame paced in front of the class as he prepared the presentation, and just a minute before the lecture was to start, someone plopped down in the chair directly to your right.

Your eyes widened at the sight of Wonwoo and even more so at the feeling of his leg pressed up against yours in the cramped space.

“Wonwoo?” You gulped, searching his face for some kind of explanation. You noticed he wasn’t wearing his glasses, but other than that all you could find was a simper.

“Y/N,” he answered cordially, pulling his laptop from his bag and facing forward as if that was where he usually sat. You were intoxicated by the obvious scent of his fresh cologne and were certain for several moments that your were dreaming. Mr. Lee’s booming voice interrupted your muddled thoughts, however, and you opened your laptop with shaky hands. You followed along with the presentation and drummed notes into your laptop, while Wonwoo struggled to see that far ahead without his glasses. You absentmindedly turned your screen towards him, silently suggesting that he should copy off of you, and he took the notion. You were terribly confused by the situation but couldn’t help the warm feeling in your chest due to the close proximity.

“This is the last time I will remind you that your projects are due next Thursday, and I’m sure you recall they are worth 25 percent of your grade,” Mr. Lee advised, turning off the projector. “Class is dismissed.”

The rest of the students scrambled out of their seats, as it was late afternoon and they wanted to go out and enjoy the sunshine, but you slowly slid your laptop back into your backpack. Wonwoo gently grabbed your wrist to get your attention.

“Y/N, I need that book,” he begged. He had a desperate look in his eyes that you had never seen; one that had your stomach in knots.

“Why can’t your partner check it out?” You inquired, standing up as he slowly released your arm.

“My partner is Seungcheol,” he hissed, not looking you in the eye. You sighed and let your shoulders sag. “Please, I’ll do anything.”

You shook your head in a frustrated fit. “Wonwoo, it’s not that I don’t want to give it to you, it’s that I’ll get in major trouble with the head librarian if I override that missing book on your account,” you explained.

He suddenly stood up so fast that it made you dizzy. “Then don’t!”

Your brows raised up and you shifted your weight from one foot to the other. “What?”

“Don’t check it out! I can just… borrow it,” he muttered, nervously playing with his fingers.

“Wonwoo,” you whined, but the pleading look in his eyes kept you from denying him. You rolled your eyes. “Fine, meet me under the tree in front of the library at eleven tonight, and don’t even think about being late. If I get in trouble for this, Wonwoo…” you trailed off while he bounced excitedly.

“You’re the best, Y/N,” he proclaimed, swinging his bag over his shoulder. His group of friends called to him from the hallway, so he gave you a small wave and headed out. Seungkwan came up behind you and whispered, “Lovers.”

You chased him all the way out of the building.

When you had agreed to meet Wonwoo in the middle of the night, you had no idea a thunderstorm was going to unleash its wrath in full capacity at eleven. You clung to your umbrella under the oak tree as the leaves dribbled water over you mercilessly. You cursed yourself for not wearing a heavier jacket against the whipping wind and began anxiously looking around for Wonwoo. You finally saw his figure running up the sidewalk beneath the blurred streetlights, a hood pulled tight over his head and shoes splashing with water with each step. You jogged out and met him halfway with the umbrella, to which he hollered a thanks over the thunder. You simply gave him a smile in the dark.

The two of you finally reached the covered patio of the library that encased the front door, and you fiddled with the key you had been given as the head library assistant while Wonwoo peeled off his soaked jacket and stepped out of his shoes. “I went in after the lecture and disabled the alarms– at least I think I did,” you mentioned, dropping your umbrella before finally opening the door and stepping inside the dark expanse that was the vacant library. You sighed with relief at the absence of sirens and the place fell into deafening silence after Wonwoo closed the door behind you. He followed you up to the desk where you had hidden the book and you had never seen him so elated as the moment you handed it to him.

“Thank you,” he whispered, despite there not being anyone else there.

“No problem,” you responded, attempting to undermine the extra effort you had put into helping him.

“Let me take you out to dinner,” he suddenly said as you were locking the door back. You nearly dropped the key but managed to control your facial expressions. “I know it’s late at night and pouring down rain but I don’t know how else to repay you.”

You considered it for several moments while he struggled to put his shoes back on. “I would like that,” you confessed, opening your umbrella once again. He slung his wet hoodie over his left arm and linked the other with yours. You thanked your lucky stars that it was too dark for him to see the blush on your face. “My car’s just over there,” you pointed, and the pair of you walked along, his warm side pressed into yours.

You ended up at a 24-hour drive-in just off campus, and Wonwoo loosened up with light conversation and practically acted as DJ the whole way there. You leaned back in your seats, eating and laughing together.

“You said you’re a music major, so why are you in a literature class?” You asked, leaning over the console with your chin cradled in your hand.

“I just love reading and I’m an alright writer,” he explained. You were mesmerized by the way he talked with his hands. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Your brows furrowed in confusion. “How do you know my major?”

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Seungkwan talks about you sometimes and I just– erm, remember things.”

“Right,” you smirked, putting the car in reverse so you could drive back to campus. “What else does he say?”

Wonwoo was incredibly embarrassed, you could tell, but he couldn’t seem to avoid the question. “Well, he talks about how you keep Hani on track with school and are so focused and motivated– unlike him. He says that it’s hard to get you to really laugh, so when you do it’s the best feeling. You love books but you’re more interested in how people relate to them,” he babbled, looking through the windshield instead of at you.

“Did he say all that?” You stuttered as you pulled up in front of Wonwoo’s dorm.

“Well, maybe I just thought some of it,” he winked, clutching his top-secret book to his chest. “Thanks again.”

Before you knew what was happening, he had pecked your lips and bolted out of the car. Suddenly, you wondered if he actually planned on doing that project at all.


End file.
